Optimus Prime (Prime)
Optimus Prime is the heroic and brave leader of the Autobots. Formally known as Orion Pax, a clerk in Iacon's Hall of Records. While doing his job of reading and indexing information from the Communication Grid, he overheard Megatron talking to some gladiators. Agreeing with Megatron's belief about the caste system, they meet and became good friend. On their mission to end the caste system's reign over Cybertron, they when to the High Council to speak to them. Their, the Council named him, Optimus Prime. Angered and believing that Orion betrayed him, Megatron started the War for Cybertron, that split most of Cybertron into two sides Autobots and Decepticons. After the War left most of Cybertron baron and dead, both sides left and ended up on Earth, where their war still rages. Physical Appearance Robot Mode Optimus is a mostly a red robot with a mix of blue and silver near his face and legs. After being upgraded by the Forge, Optimus gain a new larger body with a new ability of flight and his mouth guard / faceplate changed ever so slightly and got a bit bigger and angled towards his longer chin. Alt Mode He alt mode is a red semi which can haul a trailer. After being upgraded by the Forge, Optimus scanned a new alt mode of an all-terrain and expeditionary fighting vehicle, provided by Fowler. Personality and Traits Optimus is a stern and serious leader, who almost never loses his cool. He is also caring and would self-sacrifice himself to ensure the safety of the humans and the fellow teammates. History Cybertron= Background Long ago Optimus was Orion Pax, a Data Clerk in Iacon's Hall of Records and mentored by Alpha Trion. One day while he was working it the Hall of Records, he overheard a gladiator named Megatron. Megatron saw the corrupt in the caste system that took the freedom of all Cybertronian. Megatron inspired him. Later they planned together to end the corruption by talking to the High Council. Alpha Trion set up their meeting with the High Council. During the meeting, the council found that Orion lead the Autobot away that Sentinel couldn't so they Named Optimus Prime. Megatron believed that Orion betrayed him and started the Cybertronian War with his group of gladiator followers, the Decepticons.Exodus (Maybe off in the same continuity family.) |-|Season One= New Allies On Earth, Optimus along with the other Autobots went to help Cliffjumper. When they arrived his life signal was already offline. Later, he said that humans that were seen with to Arcee and Bumblebee would need to be brought to their base so they could tell them about the situation.Darkness Rising, Part 1 |-|Season Two= TBA |-|Beast Hunters= Rescued Optimus was pulled out of the wreckage by Smokescreen after the base collapsed and was taken down in an underground cavern. Before Smokescreen left to find Ratchet, Prime stopped him and stated that their was no hope.Darkmount, NV Later, asked Smokescreen about the Forge, not knowing he planned to use it on him. After Smokescreen return with the Forge, he told Smokescreen that it was to be used to repair the Omega Lock instead of him and that he believes that Smokescreen would be his successor. Scattered Reformed With his health falling, Optimus slipped into unconsciousness. Smokescreen was trying to talk to him, but he was talking to his former teacher, Alpha Trion, who wished him to join with the Allspark. Optimus was hesitant and waited not knowing that Smokescreen would use the Forge to bring him back. After being reformed into a new form, Optimus went to save his team at Darkmount. Upon reaching Darkmount, Optimus knocked Megatron and briefly meet Ultra Magnus again. With Optimus's return, Autobots and Humans were able to overtake the Decepticons. After Megatron's failed attack, Optimus flung Megatron into the Cannons' fusion core causing to base to self-destruct. Later, Optimus was at the human military base, where the were thanked by Agent Fowler and welcomed Ultra Magnus to Team Prime. Rebellion Beast Hunters After scanning a new vehicle mode, provided by Agent Fowler, He leaves to investigate an Energon mine. After the discovery that Shockwave has the ability to clone more Predacons, Optimus tells the team that they are now Beast Hunters. Later, he assigned Ultra Magnus with the de-powered Forge to take the Wreckers to Scotland to investigate Decepticon activity, while he took Bumblebee and Smokescreen to Texas, where they failed to stop Shockwave and Soundwave from getting more Predacon CNA. Project Predacon After returning from a recon mission Optimus suspects that the Decepticons have enough Predacon fossils to clone Megatron his Predacon Army. After detecting Energon, he leads the Autobots to commandeer the mine. He sends Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen to investigate to mine, while Arcee and Bumblebee transport the Energon. After feeling blast from beneath the ground, Optimus investigates and arrives in time to save Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack from Predaking. Evolution Captured Prisoner Agent Fowler reports that the Decepticons have stolen 20 tons of control rods from nuclear plant and Optimus wonders what they are doing. Later they learn that the Decepticons are currently robbing a place and they Ground Bridge stop them. Soundwave opens a Ground Bridge for the Vehicons and tries to distract Prime so they could get away with their objective. However, things don't go the way he planned and Optimus shoots him down. The team rushes in on him and transport him back to base for interrogation. Optimus begins asking questions to the Decepticon, but after getting nowhere Ratchet suggest to go in and get the info from inside him. Instead Soundwave delete everything important, crashing his drives and going offline. With news of Decepticons at the South Pole, Optimus has Bulkhead and Smokescreen stay behind with Ratchet while he and the rest of the team stop the Decepticons. After arriving, Optimus has to battle Predaking in the sky while the team battles Shockwave and the Vehicons. Unfortunately, Predaking sends him crashing to the ground Minus One and he lands nearby, planning to end it. Optimus survives only because Predaking is called to help Shockwave. After regrouping they contact base only to learn that Ratchet has been abducted by Soundwave. After returning to the base, they found only one clue; a piece of Laserbeak. The Decepticons come to attack their base, but are tricked, after a quick paint job, into believing that the base is destroyed. (In reality, they hit the wrong building.) So with the base safe, they focus on finding Ratchet. Persuasion }}}} References Category:Leaders